Under the rain
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: Sawamura and Miyuki was having a secret crush on each other, but both of them didn't know how to express their feeling for each other properly, but not until they stuck in the rain together that they finally can admit their feeling for each other, in an unexpectedly way. MiyuSawa. Shounen-Ai.


AN: Some of the part maybe confusing since English is not my first language, but I tried my best, I hope everyone can enjoy what I write. (I'd appreciate any help regarding my grammar and written style) /bow down.

* * *

"Thank you, please come again." Sawamura took the games and the manga from the cashier counter, Kuramochi asked Sawamura to get him some stuff since they don't have any practice during the exam period.

"Oh, finish getting stuff for Kuramochi already?" Miyuki asked.

"Yep, although I wanna change my clothes first, walking around here in student uniform makes me feel uncomfortable…"

"Then, why did you agree to go and buy stuff for Kuramochi after school?" Miyuki put his hand on the pitcher's head and rubbed it lightly.

"Well, I couldn't refuse Kuramochi-senpai's request."

"But you always refuse what I asked you." Miyuki shot a glared at Sawamura.

"That's because you got a nasty personality." Sawamura laughed, resulting in a headlock from Miyuki.

"And you got such an honest personality." Miyuki knocked on the pitcher's head a few times. "Hey, you wanna take a tour in Tokyo? You've never been here right?"

"Now that you talk about it…yeah…But well, it's not like I need to tour around here, since I'll spend my day practicing baseball anyway. No time to loitering around outside the school." Sawamura smiled, whenever he thinks about baseball stuff, he will smile very brightly, like an idiot.

"Just take today as a free day, where do you wanna go?" Miyuki asked.

"Hmm…I don't know...I've never been to Tokyo alone before."

"Hmm...Let's go get dinner then, I'll treat you to a sushi bar in Akihabara" Sawamura gasped in shock, Miyuki is going to treat him something? That nasty self-centered Miyuki.

"Did you hit your head or something Senpai? Or are you plotting something like leaving me alone in the shop after I ate!?" Sawamura shouted, feeling uneasy with Miyuki's offer.

"Nah, I'm not going to do something like that, after all it's a treat for a countryside kid." Miyuki smirked.

Sawamura felt like he wants to give this senpai a good kick at butt like how Kuramochi always did to him. "You jerk!"

"If you say anything bad about me I'll kiss you…in the public." Sawamura just stared in disbelief, what did he just hear? Kiss? Miyuki gonna kiss him in the public if he bad mouth Miyuki again, like he wanted that to happen, as it is, Miyuki already teased him in the public bad enough, bad enough that's it enough for him to keep it at that level. Although Sawamura did a slight blush from that, but Miyuki didn't notice it.

"O-Ok, I'll keep quiet…just don't do that…" Sawamura kept his voice down.

"Awww, you don't want a kiss from me that badly? I thought you always want a kiss from me, since you were clinging to me so badly back in school." Miyuki breathed down on Sawamura's earlobe.

Sawamura pushed Miyuki away and created a distance between them. "Th-that's because I just want you to catch my pitch! Baka!"

"Ok, Ok, I get it. Now let's go, I'm starting to get hungry." Miyuki wrapped his hand around Sawamura's shoulder as he dragged the boy to walk with him.

"Yo-you self-centered idiot!" Sawamura shouted as he's getting dragged along with Miyuki's walking pace.

"Eh, what did you just say? Mind to say it again?" Miyuki said in his jester voice and put his free hand next to his ears, daring Sawamura to say it again.

"I said Miyuki-Senpai is such a gentle, caring senpai, always showering Kouhai with his love." Sawamura whispered into Miyuki's ear, he's trying to tease Miyuki back. Unknowing to Sawamura only but the way he whispered into Miyuki's ear, to all the audience around them, it's called "flirting in the public." Of course, Miyuki blushed hardly in the public, he never expected Sawamura to act like that, not that he hated it.

"He-hey, say that again one more time."

"Miyuki-Senpai is self-centered." Sawamura said shortly and smirked.

Vein starting to pop on Miyuki's face, even though he really liked that sentence before the self-centered one, but he felt so annoyed just now. "What did I just say about bad mouthing me?" Miyuki used his arm to pulled Sawamura closed and touched Sawamura's cheek with his lip, everything happen swiftly that it took Sawamura a few seconds to registered what happened.

Instead of shouting like usual, Sawamura went quiet like his conscious left him for a several seconds, and his face just went red at the same time, Miyuki just giggled while watching at that reaction.

"Wh-what did you just do, Baka Miyuki!"

"Your reaction is 10 seconds slower than usual." Miyuki did his evil cat smirked.

"I-It's not! Let's go! I'm hungry!" Sawamura started walking off, unwrapped himself from Miyuki's arm, leaving Miyuki behind.

"Do you know the way here, Bakamura? If you get lost, I'm not gonna pick you up." Sawamura did an instant stop, his face very annoyed, why did he have to stick with Miyuki alone and in the worst time and place. Sawamura walked back to Miyuki with frustrated face. "Now, now, let's go." Miyuki wrapped his hand around the pitcher's shoulder once again before they start walking again.

* * *

"How's the taste?" Miyuki asked, while eating to his own dishes.

"It's so good! I've never eat sushi this good for a long time since I left my place!" Sawamura shouted, the clerks were laughing, Sawamura was acting like a child having a big feast for the first time.

"Mind to keep your volume down? You're creating attention here…" Miyuki whispered.

"But it seems like Miyuki-Senpai didn't mind to create attention in the public when you're with me alone."

"B-Baka, don't say something that's easy to misunderstand like that!"

"What's misleading about what I just said?" Miyuki sighed, even though Sawamura could act so adorable at time, but at the same time, he could be so thick about some stuff. "Oh, Miyuki-senpai, there's some rice on your cheek." Sawamura used his fingers to take the rice grain from Miyuki's cheek before he put it into his mouth.

The whole restaurant was in shock to see what was happening right before their eyes, Miyuki included, although it they brushed it off their mind a few seconds later as Sawamura continued to eating brightly like nothing was happening, except Miyuki, who were blushing red like a ripe apple.

Miyuki was the one who usually teased Sawamura around but at this moment their position were swapped, Miyuki could only wondered if Sawamura really knew what he was doing and wanted to torture Miyuki as a payback or Sawamura did that without any intention just because he was happy.

Miyuki felt like he could die at any moment, his heart was beating so fast when Sawamura acted like an innocent boy who knew nothing of flirting, he would welcome that chain of events anytime, since he had a secret crush on this idiot.

Despite his serious and determined nature, he found himself lacked both determination and courage to say he like the pitcher directly in front. He would be happy as long as Sawamura is happy, and that is now, Sawamura is enjoying the dinner, the place where he took Sawamura to eat, he couldn't feel any happier than this, but what he didn't know that what's soon to happen could make his heart races like fire on the oil trail

After they finished their dinner, Miyuki suggested that they went for a baseball gear shops, Sawamura eyes were sparkling like usual, he ran around the shop like an idiot, admiring all the equipment hanging around in the store. Miyuki had his intention when he decided to bring Sawamura to this store.

"Hey, I wanna buy you this." Miyuki put a white cap on the Sawamura's brown hair. "Does it fit properly?"

"Well, it does fit my head…but I don't think I have time to wear it…"

"Just wear it on practice time on school's field is enough, I just wanna buy you something." Miyuki said and smiled.

"Well, if you're talking about a cap, I'm using the one from my middle school time. Since…I felt like my friends were there with me when I'm wearing it."

"Oh…is that so…" Miyuki frowned, although it was an act but Sawamura took the bait Miyuki prepared. Miyuki saw Sawamura's hat once and truth be told, he felt relentless, whenever Sawamura pitches, what Miyuki wants is for Sawamura to look and think of him only, or rather, he want to monopolize Sawamura to his own alone.

"Bu-But if Miyuki-Senpai wants to give me something…I'll take on the offer…"

"Really…?"

"Y-Yes…so stop making that sad face." Sawamura looked away, although he may be an idiot and didn't like Miyuki's nasty personality but he didn't want Miyuki to be sad either.

"Great, now you know how to act like a good Kouhai!" Miyuki pat the younger boy's head a few times. "Now this hat is just for you okay? Don't let anyone wear it."

"Eh…why?" An idiot like usual.

"Because it's a gift from me to you only, just like how you wear a cap from middle school to feel like your friends are with you, this time…wear this cap and think about me, Sawamura…it's your hat that I gave you…"

"W-what are you saying!? Th-that's embarrassing, stop it!" Sawamura said and blushed, this time he could understand what Miyuki was implying.

'Da-damn, what's with Miyuki-Senpai today! He's totally acting strange…' Sawamura thought to himself as Miyuki took the cap to proceed to the cashier.

"Let's go back to the school, it looks like it's gonna rain." Sawamura nodded as he followed the pitcher around.

Sawamura rechecked his stuff in the bag, to make sure that he got everything Kuramochi asked him for, after he made sure of it, he closed the bag and took the cap from Miyuki. He looked at Miyuki, and he knew Miyuki was anticipating whether he gonna wear the cap now or not, since Miyuki was really nice to him today, he decided that he should repay Miyuki back despite his bad nature.

"It looks good on you."

"Th-thanks…" a few second later, rain starting to pour down, instead of a slow starter, it poured down heavily since it started to rain. The boys were soaking wet until they find an awning from the closed flower shop nearby to hide from the heavy rain.

"Ugh…I'm soaked…" Miyuki looked at the white soaked shirt that exposed some of the pink skin of the pitcher, then his urge to hold that thin body in his arms increased significantly.

"He-Hey…are you feeling cold?" Miyuki asked.

"A little bit…"

"Then I'll help you warm up." As soon as Sawamura realized that Miyuki was trying to pull him into a hug, he pushed Miyuki away with his full strength, until he heard the lightning struck sound, he jumped into Miyuki's embrace out of his own will.

"What? I thought you didn't need a hug."

"W-Who needs a-" Another thunder struck down and Sawamura tighten his grab on Miyuki's shirt.

"Aww, you're afraid of thunder? So weak, Sawamura." Miyuki teased Sawamura again as soon as he saw the chance, but what he got as a reply was a trembling body in front of him.

"I-I'm not scared of thunder!" Sawamura shouted and yet when another one strikes, he just had to pull the shirt stronger.

When Miyuki lifted Sawamura's face, tears were brimming on Sawamura's eyes from the terror of the thunder's roaring sound, Sawamura were like a puppy that was afraid of thunder.

Miyuki felt like that the thunder struck out his heart instead, in front of him was a cute puppy that's trembling and hold on to him very tightly. Miyuki looked around to make sure they were alone before he decided to give his best of his courage. "Sawamura…lift your chin up…don't be afraid…I'm here with you…" When Sawamura lifted his chin up, his lip was connected with Miyuki's lip, it was a soft and tender kiss.

"W-what was that for!" Sawamura shouted while still clinging to Miyuki.

"It's a cheer up kiss."

"Huh!? I'm totally fine and don't-" Sawamura buried his face when he heard another sound.

Miyuki couldn't find any better excitement and happiness rather than this, Sawamura clinging to him and acting so adorable like a 10 years old kid clinging to his brother. "Hey, I told you I'm with you, no need to be afraid, baka." Miyuki whispered into Sawamura's ear.

"Hnn…"

Miyuki cupped Sawamura's chin up before he give another kiss. "I'll protect you…don't worry…" Miyuki hugged Sawamura gently and securely to give the boy inside his embrace a comfortable feeling.

They stayed in that position until the rain began to calm down. "The rain is starting to stop, let's go back…Kuramochi will start to worry about you." Sawamura wouldn't bulge from that position.

"Wh…what you just said to me…did you really mean it..?"

"Yes, I am…"

"Why…why did you…"

"Because…I like you Sawamura, in case that you is too thick to realize my feelings or your brain is too slow to catch up…I'll say it again…I like you, Baka…" Miyuki dragged Sawamura into another kiss, with tongue involved to express his deep feelings for the boy.

"Why me…? I'm not good at anything…there's so many better people than me…" Sawamura slowly broke into tears.

"Do I need a reason…to like someone?"

"I-I…I have been holding myself back too…I felt like I wasn't good enough for you…" Miyuki jaw dropped open, so actually their feeling was kind of a mutual but either wasn't brave enough to express it.

"Hey then…back in the restaurant…were you trying to hit on me or even when you whispered to me before then too?"

Sawamura shakily nodded. "I've always wanted to do that…for a long time…but at the same time, I feel annoyed when you just kept on teasing me…so that was also a get back at you actually." Miyuki felt like another thunder struck down his heart; there's no limit how Sawamura's idiotic can make him so adorable.

"You're really an idiot, since when you've been starting to use your brain to think about stuff like this…just say it out loud what you think…that's part of what I like about you…so…say what you think now…"

"Mi-Miyuki-Senpai…I-I…I like you…" Sawamura reached up to initiate the kiss this time, and the catcher held his partner's head with his hand, creating an affectionate kiss between them.

"The rain stopped…let's go back…" Sawamura nodded and they held each other's hand as they walked toward the station, ignoring the glance some people gave them. Miyuki was smiling and Sawamura was blushing, both of their wish was fulfilled in just one brief moment, in the most unexpected way. Miyuki didn't let go of his boyfriend's small hand until they arrived at the school gate.

* * *

"Hey, are you all right Sawamura? I'm sorry, because of my stupid request you got soaked in the rain and have to stick with Miyuki the whole afternoon." Kuramochi apologized. "Speaking about the rain…your face Is red, are you feeling sick?" Sawamura wouldn't reply to Kuramochi. "Did something happen to him, Miyuki?"

"He's a little bit sick I think?" Miyuki said with a serious face.

"Ahhh, sorry Sawamura." Kuramochi apologized again.

"I didn't mean about it physically by the way." Miyuki smirked before he left.

"What…hey, Sawamura, are you okay?" Sawamura nodded this time. "You should go take a shower before you catch a cold, go now." Sawamura nodded again as he complied with Kuramochi's order. Sawamura gave Kuramochi the game and mangas he asked for before he left to room, Sawamura kept it safe inside his bag so the rain wouldn't ruin it.

"Jeez, what happened between these two." Kuramochi could only wonder.

* * *

Sawamura let out a heavy sigh, as he slowly dipped himself into the water, reminiscence about what happened today. He traced his lips with his fingers, thinking about when his lip touched with Miyuki, he didn't expect Miyuki's lip to be that soft, despite of his bad mouth.

Sawamura heard someone opened the door sound, when he thought he finally get some time for himself, someone has to ruined it, but it seemed that the one who came in didn't ruin his peaceful moment as it was Miyuki who entered.

Neither of them said anything, until Miyuki cleaned himself and dipped himself into the water next to Sawamura, "Sawamura…" Miyuki looked into Sawamura's eyes, they exchanged a soft glare before Miyuki pulled Sawamura into another kiss. "Hey, wanna go out tomorrow? Just the two of us."

"Is that a date…?"

"Yes…I forgot to get you today, the goggle…"

"Why goggle?"

"So we will be wearing a matching goggle, it's like telling that you're mine in secret…so no one will mess with you."

"…I belonged to Miyuki-senpai since senpai kissed me…" Miyuki felt his heart exploded, he never expected to hear that sentence out of Sawamura's lip.

"You know…you really know how to flirt didn't you?" Sawamura smiled brightly like a child before he kissed Miyuki on the cheek and said "Because…I like Miyuki-senpai…and I want you to know how crazy I am about you…"

Both of them chuckled after they take a look into each other eyes, they were acting like they never liked each other but actually, it was a mutual feeling between them, and a crazy one.

They shared another sweet kiss before they left the bath and went back to each other room, content with what happened today even though everything that happened today wasn't what they were expected to happen, but it work for them in a good way, all that's left for them, is to make their dream of going Koshien together comes true.

* * *

The few last part was written another day so it may feel strange, I'm so sorry. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
